Barriers Of The Heart
by Punk Chicky
Summary: Kagome had broken the barreirs of Inuyasha's heart in a short amount of time.....
1. Chapter 1

**Barriers **

**Chapter One**

**Summary:** Barriers can come in different sizes, shapes, and purposes….

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, I would be VERY happy, but I'm not so I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N I don't know how to spell his sword-or most of the swords! Sorry! Or Sango's weapon!

They had defeated Naraku with the arrows of Kagome and Kikyou combined and the rest of the help of Inuyasha, Koga, Sango, Miroku, and even Sesshomaru! Now to send the jewel to the afterlife. Now Inuyasha did not want the jewel of which they searched for, he thought if he was a full-fledged demon he might hurt his friends. He thought in the back of his mind that if he became of which they killed he would be shown no mercy! And he didn't want to hurt Kagome.

Kagome was the only priestess who was able to say the spell since Kikyou was made of clay and bones. There was a sacrifice of 3 drops of blood (she's a freaking flowerpot, she has no blood and which NO flower would grow!) and Kaede was not powerful enough. So Kagome dressed in the traditional priestess clothing (what Kikyou wears) and she went to a small almost pure white lake. Holding the jewel like it was an offering, but unknown to everyone even Kikyou was that the smallest drop of malice was in the jewel. Kagome started the chanting to rid the world of the jewel. then the malice dripped out of the jewel! Kagome felt the evil aura of the man that ruined their lives. Part of her said to keep chanting to rid him the other part, which was like how did he survive? That part won. She looked around her and found nothing. The malice dropped on her and light binded every part of her. The intense flaming made her scream "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA."

Even Kikyou and Sesshomaru came running! The light they saw was the darkest color they had ever seen! Sango cried, "I think, I think THAT'S KAGOME!" They didn't know what to do. Then the screams became more chilling to hear. Even Kikyou was feeling bad for Kagome! Inuyasha tried to run to save Kagome, but there was a barrier! Even Inuyasha could not get through! Kikyou tried to use her arrows but the barrier blocked them! Then all of a sudden she stopped and the barrier disappeared, and Inuyasha ran towards Kagome before all of them got there. Shippo saw what happened to his surrogate mother. "Kagome, Kagome! What happened to her Inuyasha?"

"I don't, I don't know Shippo. Let's get her to Kaede"

then they heard Kikyou say this and it freaked them out " Wait Inuyasha, look at her has she changed?"

"What? Why would she change? Kikyou please forget your feelings of hatred and explain what happened to Kagome!" shouted Sango, who felt bad Kagome was like a sister to her!

"Nothing. But I sense- this can't be right- I sense Naraku!"

The group looked at Kikyou like she had grown another head. "WHAT? We killed him!"

They all said this one sentence at once.

"He can't be back! We have to Kagome to Kaede's! Hurry!" Inuyasha barked the orders( no pun intended)


	2. Kikyou's Rival

Barriers

Kikyou's Rival

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Everyone but Kikyou know what he meant, it was the night of the new moon.

He carried Kagome to Kaede's. Kikyou was mad '_this human girl's aura is strange it's not what it use to be. I wonder what happened to her. Her screams chilled me to the bone. I wonder how Inuyasha is holding up. At least Naraku held up his end of the bargain. Inuyasha shall be mine!'_ Inuyasha was worried, Kikyou mustn't know of his human night. '_But I have to stay with Kagome. What should I do? I'll just get Sango or Miroku to get her away!'_ In the corner Sango and Miroku were having similar thoughts. Well Sango was. Miroku's thoughts well could even give Sesshomaru the creeps! "Inuyasha, what has happened to your wench?" '_I see where Inuyasha gets to calling Kagome wench. I feel so bad, I shoulda gone!'_ "Sesshomaru, how nice to see you. Kagome is well we don't know until the hag gets here."

"You called me Inuyasha? What do ye need? What-what happened to Kagome?"

**"Lady Kaede she was putting the jewel in the afterlife and the we just heard **screaming and we found Kagome screaming with lights around her. They were burning her I think. Then we tried to get in but there was this barrier not even Inuyasha and Kikyou could break it! Then it stopped and Inuyasha caught Kagome before she fell unto the ground. Is she going to be OK?"

"Child, what colors were those lights surrounding Kagome?"

"Kaede there dark and made me feel well, evil." Sango put in.

"Yes sister and her aura has changed slightly." Kikyou added.** '**_I hope it kills her!'_

Then Kagome began to stir**. '**_Wow my head hurts! Wait what was I doing?'_

"Kagome are you all right?" asked a very worried Sango. "Do you want to go the Hot Springs? Kikyou do want to come? Kagome I was so worried!" "Yea, I'm up for it! Yea Kikyou I would like you to come with us!" 

"Are you guys serious? Me with low-life beings? Just because I helped defeat Naraku doesn't mean I'm going all girlie on you!" (Plus clay and water don't mix!) **'**_Just go already so I can take Inuyasha to hell with me!'_

"Kagome I don't think it would be wise for you to be going to the hot spring, and I need Ramón."** '**_I hope she gets it, so I don't get sat!'_

"Yea Kagome you need to rest! Go to your era! Plus tonight's so pretty go look!" Miroku stated.

She looked at the hut window. "Yeah Inuyasha you need to help me walk there."

Kikyou looked angry but she tried in vain to not show it**. '**_WHAT? What does she think she is doing? This girl will go, even if I have to do it myself!'_

"Kagome, I'll take you!" 

"Thank you Kikyou, but Inuyasha will have to carry me, maybe next time?" she felt dizzy. "Inuyasha we need to move now, I'm going to faint!"

'_Who does she think she is? Inuyasha will have to carry me? We need to move now I'm going to faint? She is going to get!'_

Inuyasha helped Kagome on his back. She waved bye to everyone and she promised Sango they would go to the hot spring when she came back.

And they left for the Bone-Eater's Well.

But they didn't see or sense was the 2 pairs of eyes watching them. One with tints of reds and the other glazed over with jealous intentions.

"We'll get them Kikyou. Don't worry!"

"I never do."

A/N how was it? Please review! please review! And thank you hope you liked it!


	3. Nightmares

Barriers

**Disclaimer "FAN fic!"**

**Chapter 3 **

**500 years into the future**

"_**I never do."**_

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and this is like super long chappie! And sorry for misspelled words!**

**Inuyasha landed on the well floor Kagome was still feeling dizzy.**

"**We're here Kagome." Then he changed into a human. "I, I mean we were worried about you! What happened up there? Are you better?" his eyes held a worried stare. 'I was so scared when you were screaming and I couldn't get through!'**

"**Inuyasha what happened was as I was doing the chant I felt Naraku's aura! When I looked around I couldn't see him. Then I felt a light around me! It felt like flames were on me. Then I called you, that's all I remember."**

**Inuyasha carried her to her room. "Inuyasha do you want to sleep on the floor?"**

"**Yea, sure."**

"**Oh hi dear. Have a nice day in your era?" They looked at each other saying '_Should we tell her?'_ **

"**Oh, the same ol' same ol'."**

"**Oh, Inuyasha dear, you don't have to sleep on the floor, just sleep with Kagome." She stated very calmly.**

"**OK, wait, what? I only have one bed, and it can't fit two people! It can barley fit Souta and me!"**

"**I forgot to tell you that I got two beds!"**

"**Oh." Was all she said, while the pink on her cheeks said she was embarrassed for her sudden outburst.**

"**OK, well, I'm going to change then you can change after me, OK Inuyasha?"**

"**Yeah, OK."**

**They opened the door and saw the pre-made beds. A bed with blood-red sheets, which was Inuyasha's. One with light peachy colored sheets. Kagome took the bathroom and Inuyasha took the bedroom. He changed way faster than her and laid down in his bed. She came in still with a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. She crawled into her bed "Goodnight Inuyasha."**

**They had fallen to sleep, but a very troubled sleep.**

Kagome's dream 

**_She was in the feudal era and went to Kaede's hut. Everyone was there was, except Inuyasha._**

"**_Hey Kagome!" said Sango._**

"**_Kagome!" cried Shippo._**

"**_Hi everyone! Where's Inuyasha?"_**

"**_Oh, Inuyasha went to the God Tree." _**

"**_Thanks Sango!"_**

**_As she was walking she saw Kikyou's soul collectors at the God Tree. 'What? Kikyou's here? I hope Inuyasha isn't there.' She didn't get her wish. Then she heard a conversion that scared her worse than facing Naraku alone._**

"**_Inuyasha will you go to hell with me?"_**

"Yes, Kikyou."

"**_What about that girl? What will you do with her? Would you kill her for me?"_**

"**_Yes, anything for you, my dear."_**

'**_He's going to kill me? I'm scared, Kami save me!'_**

**_She ran, but not fast enough. Inuyasha caught up with her. 'This is my worst nightmare, Inuyasha killing me in free will!'_**

**_She tried in vain to sit him, but Kikyou thought of this and removed the beads. _**

"**_Not so tough now my dear, are you?"_**

**_She saw the hut in front of her. She tried to scream but Inuyasha covered her mouth. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, her eyes tearing at the pain. Then another pain was felt. With her last breaths she whispered "Why?"_**

**Then she woke up, taking deep breaths.**

**_Inuyasha's dreams_**

**_He was waiting for Kagome to come out the well. He caught her scent and helped her out._**

"**_Hurry up, Wench! I have something to show you!" He took her bags and raced to the hut. And dropped her bags down. Then he raced back. She was still waiting there for him._**

"**_Get on." _**

"**_Okay." A/N she is too trusting!_**

**_With her on his back he jumped onto his favorite branch on the God Tree. He sat her so she was facing him. Chocolate eyes looking in amber colored ones. He was to caught up in getting ready to kiss her, that he did not smell the rank smell of Kikyou._**

_**Just as he was moving in, he heard the sound of a bow springing back. Kagome gasped, her hands moved to her stomach. When they pulled back they were covered in blood. She started to fall out the tree. But Inuyasha caught her.**_

"**_Now you have to come to hell with me. She was just getting in the way for our true happiness."_**

**_Then the dream changed._**

**_He was standing in front of the God Tree while talking to Kikyou._**

"**_Inuyasha will you go to hell with me?"_**

_**"Yes, Kikyou."**_

"**_What about that girl? What will you do with her? Would you kill her for me?"_**

"**_Yes, anything for you, my dear."_**

_**(I.Y's POV)**_

'**_I heard Kagome start to run, I easily caught up with her. She tried to sit me, but Kikyou removed them earlier._**

"**_Not so tough now are you my dear?" _**

**_The hut was insight, so I covered her mouth. I was going to enjoy this! I put a claw through her shoulder. Watching her shudder in pain, was the greatest! Then I did it again! With her last breaths she whispered "Why?"_**

**_Then it hit me I killed Kagome! I even enjoyed it!_**

**Inuyasha woke with a start, he heard Kagome still breathing deep breaths. He got up out of bed and ran towards her. **

"**Kagome? What's wrong?"**

**She turned and looked at him.**

**I'm going to stop here. Unless I get at least 2 reviews! I'm being nice! At least I didn't say from 2 DIFFERENT people!**


	4. Gooooooood night

**Barriers**

**FAN FICTION**

**Chapter 4**

**+Gooooood Night+**

**Short, fluffy**

**She turned and looked at him. Under her eyes were tear stains.**

"**What happened?"**

"**In my dream, you killed me!"**

"**I would never kill my intended, even in my full-demon form!"**

"**What did you say Inuyasha? And what do you mean intended? You like me, like that?"**

"**Ummmm, OK, yes I do!"**

**Then she started to cry tears of joy.**

"**Are saying that because you're in your human form?"**

"**No, I have always liked you, since I first saw you!"**

"**Inuyasha, when I let you free you tried to kill me!"**

**They stared at each other and they kissed. He ran his tongue on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth surrendering in the sweet moment. They ran their tongue over every tooth as to remember it. When they finally broke apart for air, she motioned for him to sleep with her. (NOT THAT WAY!) He put his hand around her waist. She turned so she faced his chest and they slept that way till the morning.**

**Like it? Hate it? There will be no lemons! Sorry just fluff! So you can imagine it!**


End file.
